descubimiento
by joya blanca
Summary: Es mi cuarta traducción, lean y opinen.


**Descubrimiento**

titulo original: discovery.

autor :skibalovesya

tradución:joya blanca.

Epilogo del autor original:

Bueno, por lo que esto va a ser bastante inusual para esta comunidad, pero en realidad, no hay muchos lugares para publicar este tipo de cosas. Ben 10 Kink Meme (también conocido como Omnikink), me pidió algo, entonces, porque yo no podía soportarlo más, empecé a escribir yo mismo.

Es Kenny / Devlin. Y, yo te voy a decir ahora mismo, es **shota shota shota shota shota.** Eso significa que la actividad sexual **entre dos varones menores de edad.** I. .. No estoy seguro de cómo Fanfiction-dot-net se siente acerca de esto (que probablemente no me gusta), pero lo peor que ocurre es que puedo suspendido de por vida y me encuentro con un sitio web fanfiction mejor. Amirite? : D

Así que sí. No spam mí con comentarios me dice que soy un bastardo enfermo que tiene que ir se pudren en los pozos de fuego del infierno. Ya lo sé. Tengo un lugar especial reservado sólo para mí, tiene mi nombre y todo. Y le invitamos a ser mi compañero de habitación allí si el viento gustando lo que he escrito aquí. X3

Mi plan es continuar con esta historia a través de sus años de adolescencia. Es hasta el momento sin terminar, pero puedo nombre de cuatro personas que matarme si yo nunca terminó de escribirlo, y, bueno, tipo de disfrutar de la vida.

Tienen menos!

epilogo joya blanca:

bueno traduje esta historia por parecer interesante (sin parecer degenerada ni nada por el estilo) , no se si alguna vez lo valla a terminar (o sea que álla una segunda parte) pero es lo que hay, si les gusta o lo odian digamenlo una vez que lo lean completo no antes.

* * *

><p>Kenny recuerda exactamente cómo sucedió.<p>

La noche no es inusual, o cualquier otra diferente de cualquier noche normal. Hubo momentos en que Devlin se levantaba de su cama y venia al lado de Kenny de la habitación y se sienta en la cama (o, a veces, justo en el salto). "No puedo dormir", decía, o "Mi lado de la habitación es demasiado fría", o "Hay un Vaxasaurian debajo de mi cama, yo estoy seguro de ello. Incluso puedo escuchar sus ronquidos." Y todas las excusas termina con un "Déjame dormir en tu cama."

En cualquier caso, siempre Kenny daba un suspiro, escuchaba más, y levanta las sabanas para que Devlin se acurrucara en pleno con él. Haci era siempre y no sólo eso, Devlin ya sea hablaba en susurro hasta que uno se queda dormido, o Devlin lo abrazaba a él, su ajuste un poco más grande contra el marco de Kenny, y está fuera como una luz.

Esta vez el Necrofriggian debajo de la cama está haciendo frío, y es una de esas noches en las que Devlin se cae dormido, los labios entreabiertos en un ronquido tranquilo. Con su cabeza apoyada en el cuello de Kenny por encima del hombro, moviendo la cabeza. Mientras que la gente diría que era más inmaduro que el hijo mayor, en momentos como este, se ve de otro modo. Por ahora ninguna razón un chico de once años que se precie diria cosas como esa,todos que saben los extraterrestres no viven debajo de las camas (a menos que tengas un transmisor dimensiones ahí debajo, en cuyo caso el problema más acuciante es la razón por que tienes uno en primer lugar).

Devlin murmura algo en su sueño y debajo de las sabanas el mueve su brazo alrededor de Kenny, agarrando la camisa del pijama y tirando de él más de cerca. Comportamiento normal para dormir de Devlin, Kenny lo sabe, dada la frecuencia con que esto suceda. ¿Qué lo hace diferente, sin embargo, es cuando Kenny comienza a sentirse más cómodo y de la mano de Devlin cae desde el pecho a Kenny a entre las piernas?

Kenny inhala fuertemente, aunque no lo suficientemente fuerte como para despertar Devlin, y los bordes de distancia. brazo de Devlin se mueve lo suficiente como para conseguir la mano de contacto directo, aunque la punta de los dedos todavía rozan la tela de fondo de su pijama. Abrazado a sí mismo, Kenny piensa.

Lo primero que se le viene a la mente es la conversación que su padre tenía con él acerca de los lugares privados y cómo nadie se le permite que te toquen ahí, excepto el médico y, cuando fuera mayor, la gente que quería que lo toques. La idea le parece incómoda breve mente antes de que él se diera cuenta de dos cosas.

Uno, es Devlin. Kenny confía en Devlin, que son los mejores amigos, casi hermanos. Y no es como que Devlin tenia la _intención_ de hacerlo, él está dormido.

Dos, y Kenny se traga grueso a pensar esto, me sentí muy bien. Incluso el más elemental contacto con entre ellos todavía tienen hace que la piel de Kenny tenga un hormigueo.

Kenny se desplaza una y otra mano de Devlin se remonta a donde estaba, cálido en su contra, incluso a través de la tela. Tardíamente, otro pensamiento pasa por su mente, acerca de cómo los niños se supone que les gustan las chicas y que el gusto a otro chico era repulsivo y grosero. Teniendo en cuenta que, Kenny decide que le gustaba Devlin muy bien, y no siente asco por ello.

En ese momento, Devlin se retuerce en su sueño, empujando hacia arriba contra la parte posterior de Kenny, y al mismo tiempo aplanando con la palma de su mano contra la mosca de pijamas de Kenny. Kenny da pequeños chirridos,siente mariposas revoloteando en el estómago y una extraña sensación provocada por Devlin, donde le está tocando.

No es como nada Kenny ha sentido alguna vez antes, ni siquiera cuando se transforma utilizando el Omnitrix. Es una sensación de tensión, sólo por un momento fugaz, un tic o movimiento. Lo más extraño de todo es de donde viene.

Kenny levanta las sabanas por un momento y mira hacia abajo a la mano de Devlin, las cejas se redujo en la concentración. Con cuidado, se mueve la mano del muchacho a un lado, colocándola un poco lejos entre ellos, y tira de la pretina de su pijama y ropa interior para echar un vistazo.

Una inspección más cercana revela nada que Kenny pueda ver de inmediato. Él todavía tiene esa sensación nerviosa en el estómago, sin embargo, y se encuentra desaparecido por el toque de Devlin.

Echando un vistazo al niño que esta a su lado para asegurarse de que no se ha despertado, le devuelve la mano suavemente Devlin a donde estaba antes.

Traga un poco de saliva algo nervioso, presiona la mano de Devlin muy ligeramente y es recompensado con el regreso de esa extraña sensación de agitación. calor repentino fluye a través de él, aunque empieza a temblar como si tuviera frío. Tan bueno como todo se siente, Kenny tiene la sospecha de algo que no es toda la razón acerca de lo que está haciendo.

Hace una pausa a continuación, con la palma sobre la mano de Devlin, el hijo mayor todavía dormido y no responde.

En caso de que continúe esta exploración nueva y extraña, o debe esperar hasta que Devlin está despierto y consciente de lo que está pasando?

La mano de Devlin da espasmos de debajo de Kenny, ventosas le suelta, Kenny sofocado da otro suspiro. Que una onda de la misma sensación a través de él, esta vez aún más fuerte que antes, y le da unos pequeños empujes experimentales . Una vez más, esa sensación, demasiado bueno para ser real.

En ese momento, Devlin se da la vuelta, llevándose la mano con él. Kenny exhala un aliento que no se había dado cuenta que estaba sosteniendo, ya que falta el sentimiento. Con un poco de resignación, se tapa con las sabanas con más fuerza sobre los hombros y trata de dormir un poco.

La segunda noche es una ligera variación en el primero. Un par de días más tarde, de vuelta de Devlin en el lado de Kenny de la habitación, rebotando un poco en su lugar.

"Yo lo vi", dice la materia de manera casual. "Vi la cola, que está definitivamente ahí debajo."

"¿Qué pasó con la Necrofriggian?" Kenny murmura dormido, abrazando la almohada.

Devlin se encoge de hombros. "El Vaxasaurian se lo comió."

"Oh." Kenny se da la vuelta y señala a las mantas hacia atrás. Devlin tiene la invitación de inmediato, y momentos más tarde, puntas de espalda de Kenny. El niño más joven le da la cabeza para mirar, y los ojos de Devlin se amplia con entusiasmo.

"¿Crees que podemos atraparlo?"

"Devlin, no hay Vaxasaurian debajo de tu cama", advierte Kenny, haciendole retroceder a él la cara.

El hijo mayor baja la mirada, pasando de un zafiro espumosos a un oscuro azul de Prusia. "Yo sé _eso",_ murmura, "pero es más divertido pensar de esa manera. Y me da una excusa para venir aquí."

"Tu no necesitas una excusa," Kenny dio susurros, teniendo una de las manos de Devlin, su piel bronceada da un fuerte contraste contra el tono pálido de Devlin. "No me importa."

Sus ojos se iluminan de nuevo. "¿En serio?"

"En realidad..".

"... tu no me estas mintiendo? "

Esto dibuja una sonrisa de los ojos de Kenny. "No, Devlin, Estoy cansado, le basta con ir a dormir?"

Devlin se calma por un segundo, y luego sonríe un poco más picardía que a Kenny le gusta. -No. No quiero. " Saca la mano fuera del alcance de Kenny y lo empuja en el estómago.

Kenny graznidos indignación, de arco de distancia de Devlin chupa su estómago. "No hagas eso!" , exclama en un susurro.

Poke. "¿Haciendo qué?"

"Lo que estás haciendo!" Él se retuerce un poco, a continuación, le dice con un ligero aire de malestar, la mirada de Devlin se ve absolutamente ... así, diabólica.

"No me digas", Devlin con voces cansinas, al parecer incapaz de contener la sonrisa de vicioso que se extiende por la cara ", que está delicado".

Kenny simplemente da pucheros.

El hijo mayor se ríe misteriosamente antes de sumergirse en el ataque, agresión a los lados de Kenny violentamente con contracciones dedos. Kenny gritos, tal vez un poco demasiado fuerte, y se disuelve en un ataque de risa, entremezclado con intentos inútiles para pedir a Devlin parar.

En medio de su risa, Kenny se da cuenta de que la sensación que sentía antes está regresando, pero en su estomago y le hacía sentir ... extraño.

Al parecer, Devlin al ver la cara que ponía su amigo, y sus movimientos se volvieron lentos hasta detenerse. "¿Estás bien, amigo?"

Kenny se muerde el labio. "Yo, eh ... Yo estoy bien, sí." El debate por un momento si es o no debe decir a Devlin sobre lo que pasó hace un par de noches.

No es como si no hubiera intentado, pero cada vez que pensaba en ello, se sentía demasiado incómodo, incluso para formar las palabras.

Los ojos color marino lo miraron cara de pregunta. "No creo que estés bien. Su cara es de color rosa."

"Q-bueno, es que me haces cosquillas", tartamudea Kenny, es probablemente que las cosquillas sean la causa de la cara de color rosa de todos modos.

"Pero ya está todo tenso ahora, también." Devlin se inclina más cerca - muy cerca, en la opinión de Kenny - y se queda mirando fijamente. "¿Está _seguro de_ que estás bien?"

Una serie de escenarios de vuelan a través de la cabeza de Kenny. Él le dice a Devlin lo que sucede, y Devlin podría reaccionar en cualquier número de formas: miedo asco, ira. O no le dice, y vive con este nudo que ha fijado su residencia en el vientre y trata de olvidarse de las sensaciones,¿ cómo la mano de Devlin se siente en él, tan cálida y acogedora?-

Él niega con la cabeza, pero devlin lo malinterpreta "Entonces, ¿qué te pasa?"

Cerrando los ojos, Kenny toma una respiración profunda. Si la presión de mantener esto para sí mismo era mucho, no pasaría nada malo,con sólo podía decirle, ¿verdad? "La otra noche", La frase que inicia, a continuación, se ve incapaz de continuar, el corazón da un zumbido en el pecho y siente un aumento de la ansiedad en la garganta.

Devlin levanta una ceja. "Cuando me acosté en la cama?"

Kenny asiente con la cabeza, tratando de tragar y hablar de nuevo. "Te quedaste dormido bien, por lo que, no es como que realmente sabían lo que estaban haciendo, pero, tu mano, ella, cayó y, um, es ..." Las palabras son, básicamente, salen a borbotones de su boca antes de que tenga oportunidad de organizarlas de una manera que tenga sentido, y finalmente se deja caer la cabeza y murmura: "Se fue, eh, entre mis piernas."

Él espera, tenso, anticipando cualquier número de reacciones de Devlin, pero cuando se mira hacia arriba, se ve al niño se ve ... confundido?

"¿Es eso algo malo?"

los ojos de Kenny casi salieron de su cabeza. "Bueno, sí, papá dice que nadie se supone que tocar a nadie allá abajo!" Antes de que pueda filtrarla, añade, "Pero me sentí muy bien, así que no sé por qué lo que es."

Devlin le da una mirada con los ojos abiertos, y Kenny golpea una mano sobre su boca. "Se sentía bien ...?" Devlin se pregunta, inclinándose ligeramente. "Me gusta, ¿qué tipo de bien?"

Dejando caer la mano de su boca, Kenny considera. "... Es difícil de describir. Es como un tic a. .., o algo así."

El otro chico mira hacia abajo entre los dos de ellos y pone una mano a sí mismo, a continuación, mueve la cabeza. "No se siente así cuando lo hago. No se siente diferente que cuando lo tengo, cuando hago pis".

"Creo que alguien tiene que hacer el contacto," Kenny murmulle. No se había tratado de hacerlo él mismo, y, para ello, al igual que Devlin , llego a la misma conclusión.

Devlin pone la cabeza contra la almohada, a continuación, se extiende y presiona su mano contra Kenny. Los jadeos muchacho más joven, y luego mira con sorpresa, una mirada de perplejidad en el rostro. Después de su mirada, Devlin mira hacia abajo también. "¿Qué, qué es?"

"... Se movió".

Intermitente, Devlin responde: "Lo hizo?"

Con un guiño ferviente, Kenny se mueve la mano a un lado y lo mira. "Hazlo otra vez."

El mayor ajusta , empujando su mano plana contra Kenny. El niño más joven emite otro suspiro, llegando agarrarla camisa de Devlin, cerrando los ojos apretados.

"D-Devlin," se las arregla, sin saber qué hacer con la situación ahora que Devlin estaba despierto y consciente.

El moreno sintió como un brazo de serpientes en el cuello, y Kenny se encuentra más cerca de ser tirado hacia Devlin.

"No se movió, lo sentí," murmuro al niño.

"¿Realmente se siente bien?"

Kenny asiente con la cabeza, zumbido suave "mhm" en el hombro de Devlin.

"¿Puedes ... puedes hacerlo a mí?"

Kenny tira hacia atrás y mira a Devlin, mirando a la suave sonrisa, avergonzado tirando de sus labios. Se lame los labios y asiente con la cabeza otra vez, trayendo la de mano hacia Devlin y sensación de suavidad en él. Ese movimiento se había sentido solo está ahí, y se pregunta breve mente si eso es normal, lo que se supone que debe hacer, pero los pensamientos son interrumpidos como Devlin da silbidos y deja escapar un suspiro.

"Tienes razón", suspira, "que se siente bien."

Los dos en silencio amable, sólo interrumpido por gritos de asombro y de vez en cuando suspiros, sintiendo suavemente el uno al otro a través del material de su pijama.

Kenny no está seguro de cuántos minutos pasan de ellos consiste en hacer solo eso, sino que siente la misma manera como lo hace la primera vez que se despierta cuando Devlin tira en la cintura de sus pantalones y lo mira interrogante.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Kenny pregunta, una ventaja de temor en su voz.

"Me pregunto si se siente mejor ... ya sabes, si lo toco. Me pregunto si se sentirá igual como cuando lo toco con ropa ."

Kenny se desplaza con torpeza, Devlin dedos contra su estómago, donde la camisa se había montado un poco. "yo .. no creo que lo quiero hacer eso todavía."

"Oh." Devlin se las arregla para mirar a ambos defraudado y avergonzado.

"Lo siento, no voy a hacerlo. No, si no quieres que yo..."

Masca en su labio, su parpadeo de los ojos a un lado antes de mirar hacia atrás a Kenny de nuevo. "¿Le importaría, eh, me tocas, a mi entonces? Sin ... sin ropa en el camino?"

Chupando en un soplo, Kenny lucha por el aumento de ansiedad que fluye a través de él, el calor y los nerviosos aumentan en la cara. "Yo no ... quiero hacer eso todavía."

Devlin por lo menos tiene la decencia de no poner mala cara, aunque Kenny puede ver la decepción en sus ojos. "Muy bien". Su mano se mueve fuera de la pretina de Kenny y de regreso a donde estaba, dándole un apretón pequeño.

Kenny responde tirando de la camisa de Devlin y gimiendo, amasar el material y responder en especie. La cabeza de Devlin cae sobre su hombro, a largo flequillo y su pelo se desparrama dando cosquillas en el cuello de Kenny, dejando escapar un ruido ahogado.

Un estremecimiento recorre a través del cuerpo de Kenny, la recopilación de calor, cuando Devlin le está tocando, ahora le aprieta, y se siente una sensación extraña, como si estuviera mareado. Debajo de su mano, él puede sentir una ligera protuberancia - parecía más grande, más fuerte. Se pregunta si eso es lo que debe suceder, aunque a juzgar por lo que puede sentir su propio cuerpo haciendo, adivina que es.

Mientras los minutos pasan, se siente cada vez más cansado y afloja Devlin encima de su cuerpo. Poco a poco los dos lentos sus movimientos, y como Devlin asiente con la cabeza fuera a dormir, Ken cierra los ojos y respira el aroma de Devlin, su pelo, su piel.

Lo último que recuerda antes de dormirse es lo cómodo que todo se siente.

No sucede de nuevo por unos días más. Kenny cifras que la escuela debe ser resistente a Devlin - después de todo, él es un niño de quinto grado, así que el trabajo es más difícil.

Todas las noches Devlin se queda dormido antes de Kenny, dejándolo a su suerte. Pasa el pensamiento en las noches, sobre todo acerca de los dos... de ellos, acerca de lo que están haciendo, lo que han hecho.

La noche que volvió a ocurrir, sin embargo, las cosas son diferentes.

Devlin sólo marchas directamente hacia la cama de Kenny, en el sector del lúpulo, y agarra a Kenny por la cintura, leda un abrazo apretado. Kenny hace un sonido ahogado de sorpresa, Devlin abraza de nuevo, y está a punto de decir algo así como una broma antes de que él siente que su hombro se humedecen.

"Devlin?" pregunta en voz baja.

El niño hace un ruido, un ahogado sollozo y los apretones a Kenny son estrictos.

"Devlin, ¿qué es?" repite, tirando un poco hacia atrás para mirarlo. Devlin explosiones se envolvía su rostro, pero su labio inferior está diciendo. Sus dientes delanteros son lo de mascar, y su barbilla temblando es, Kenny se da cuenta el niño está llorando.

"Hey, hey", dice, tirando de él de nuevo. "¿Qué te pasa?"

Devlin niega con la cabeza contra el hombro de Kenny, por lo que da otro sonido ahogado. Kenny sólo le abraza, acaricia la cabeza, por lo que calma los ruidos calla y deja que el hijo mayor acabara de llorar. Todo su cuerpo temblaba de la fuerza de los intentos de Devlin para contener, susurra,

"Sólo tienes que dejarlo salir."

Y lo hace. Kenny se sobresalta como Devlin sólo llora en su hombro, jadeando en respiraciones entre sollozos. El material de su pijama poco a poco empapando, pero Kenny lo pone fuera de su mente y se centra sólo en tratar de que Devlin se sienta mejor.

Le da Palmaditas en la espalda, Kenny se mueve la mano con movimientos circulares entre los omóplatos de Devlin, el niño responde amasando el material en la parte posterior de Kenny entre los dedos.

Algún tiempo después, Devlin finalmente se las arregla para decir algo, pero que sale a mediados de la respiración y se dice tan rápido Kenny no puede entender.

"¿Qué?"

Devlin cierra los ojos y se frota en la nariz, que ha comenzado a funcionar en serio, y se sienta un poco. "Mi padre," que da el hipo, y luego se desploma sobre la almohada y cierra puños con fuerza sobre ella. "

¿Por qué no me quiere?', ¿por qué no, me ama?" se las arregla, jadeando cada palabra entre sollozos incautamente.

Kenny se acuesta boca abajo junto a Devlin y continúa a acariciando su espalda.

"Él ya no importa, Dev," dice acariciándolo suavemente, círculos roce continuo. "Mi papá es su papá ahora. Y él te ama. Así que olvídate de ese otro tipo."

Mirando hacia arriba de la almohada, Devlin se ve dolido, como la elección entre dejar Ben convertido en su padre y sin soltar a Kevin duele físicamente.

"H-¿cómo, ¿cómo sabes eso? ¿Cómo sabes que, que, que te ama más que a mí, o, o que ..." Se disuelve en lágrimas, Devlin mete la cara posterior de la almohada y empieza a llorar otra vez en serio.

Oh. Kenny se muerde el labio. Eso es algo que no había tomado realmente el tiempo para pensar, pero que no cree que su padre es el tipo de persona que hace eso.

"Oye, ¿qué está pasando aquí?" viene una voz suave de la puerta.

Azotar todo tan rápido gira la cabeza, Kenny se vuelve a encontrar a su padre de pie en la puerta, mirando como si hubiera sido recién despertado, pero la preocupación era evidente en su rostro.

Él vio los vio a Devlin llorando en la cama de Kenny y corre más, de rodillas al lado de la cama y tomando la posición de Kenny en el roce en la parte posterior de Devlin. A medida que el niño mayor esta demasiado afectado para hablar, Kenny toma explicando lo sucedido.

Como explica Kenny, él mira el rostro de su padre ir de sorpresa a preocupación con mucha rapidez. El hombre se levanta de su posición de rodillas y se sienta en la cama, con cautela levantar al niño llorando y sosteniendo en sus brazos. Devlin le da hipo y mira hacia él con los ojos llorosos, se apresuró a deslizar la lágrima rayas de la cara.

"Devlin, quiero que me escuche, y yo quiero que escuchen bien." Haciendo un sonido como un perro gimoteando, Devlin asiente con la cabeza.

"Lo que Kevin hizo ... no era justo No es justo que él no estaba para ti;. Eres un niño , Devlin Como uno de los míos.".

Como él trae Devlin en un abrazo, el padre de Kenny llega a la vuelta y tira de Kenny en los hombros, abrazando a ambos.

"Usted es hermano de Kenny, y tú eres mi hijo. Nada va a cambiar eso". Él da Devlin un beso en la frente. "Lo único que lamento es que no fuiste capas de llegar a nosotros antes. Soy diez veces mejor padre que Kevin. , verdad Kenny?

Con un bufido burlón por la broma horrible de su padre, Kenny asiente con la cabeza. "Bien".

En algún lugar de su mente, sin embargo, la palabra _hermano_ se destaca. Ya es oficial, está en negrita, su padre se lo dijo. Son hermanos. ¿No hacen lo que hicieron, han _estado_ haciendo ... mal? Tal vez aún _más_ mal de lo que era antes? Sacudiendo la cabeza para despejar el pensamiento de su mente, Kenny decide que no va a darle ningún pensamiento más.

Devlin, por otro lado, asiente con la cabeza en silencio, y gestiona una pequeña sonrisa. "Gr-gracias ... papá". El hombre sonríe, y pone Devlin en la cama con un volante de buen pelo.

"Eso está mejor. Ahora vaya a la cama, los dos, ustedes tienen que ir a la escuela en la mañana." Con eso, le da un beso a Kenny en la parte superior de la cabeza y, yendo a la puerta, le da una última vista previa Kenny y cierra la puerta detrás de él.

Una vez que ha dejado, Kenny se acuesta al lado de Devlin y sonríe. "¿Ves? Te dije que mi papá es impresionante."

"Y sí," Devlin murmulla, se vuelca y se apega a Kenny de nuevo. Su Voz llena de moco por el llanto, Devlin esta resfriado de nuevo y sigue. "Dijo que somos hermanos ahora."

Kenny se endurece un poco. "Él lo hizo, ¿no?"

Devlin se calma por unos momentos, luego presiona en contra de Kenny. "¿Me toca otra vez? Necesito ...lo necesito para sentirme bien." Kenny mira Devlin, en su inquisitiva mirada azul, asiente con la cabeza. El hijo mayor al instante aparece visiblemente aliviado, y se desliza al lado de Kenny a él a su vez, poniéndolos cara a cara.

"Esta vez, podemos intentarlo ... sin ropa en el camino? Por favor?" Una vez más con los ojos azul zafiro inquisidores .

Kenny puede sentir su resolución empezando a deteriorarse, suspirando profundamente. "Bueno, nosotros ... podemos intentarlo." En la cara emocionada de Devlin, Kenny levantó la mano. "Pero si se hace raro, voy a parar. ¿De acuerdo?"

Con un gesto decidido, Devlin está de acuerdo. "Está bien."

Kenny se desliza hacia atrás como Devlin empieza a deshacer el lazo sobre el pijama, tirando de ellos hacia abajo y tirando al piso. Está usando un bóxer negro, noto Kenny, completamente seguro de que él se volvió un tono muy brillante de color rojo.

Incluso con la cara un poco hinchada por el llanto, Devlin sonreía, e incluso maneja una risita. "tu deberías ver tu cara en este momento, amigo."

Kenny se deja caer su almohada a Devlin ,en ese momento, el hijo mayor que la captura y lo arrojó de vuelta al más joven. "Tienes que mejorar tu puntería", bromea, los ojos se arrastra hasta la ropa interior de Devlin de nuevo antes de disparar de nuevo a la cara.

"... Sólo la idea de hacer esto otra vez, por alguna razón, me está calmando", explica Devlin como empieza la lucha libre con su camisa, dejando que se vaya a revolotear hasta el suelo con los pantalones de su pijama. Acercándose a Kenny, en sus manos y rodillas, Devlin resfriado de nuevo para borrar sus vías aéreas. El niño más joven se mueve hacia atrás al mismo tiempo, los hombros golpean la pared donde la cama fue empujado en contra de ella.

"Devlin, está seguro de que quieres hacer esto?" El mayor asiente con la cabeza, y pone su mano sobre la rodilla de Kenny. Cuando el contacto de dos hechos, Kenny se siente un extraño zumbido en su piel, como el tacto de Devlin es eléctrico de alguna manera. Por un momento, el muchacho de pelo cuervo mira fijamente, Kenny incapaz de apartar la mirada de su caldo, se desnudó en su _mayoría-amigo._

Devlin pone la mano en el dobladillo de la camisa de Kenny. "Vamos".

Kenny asiente con la incertidumbre y trae las manos hacia abajo para cumplir con Devlin, tirando de la camisa y sobre su cabeza, tirando hacia abajo junto a la ropa de Devlin. Como los ojos de Devlin vagaban sobre su pecho desnudo, Kenny tiembla un poco, es inquietante, pero de alguna manera, se siente bien también. La mano de Devlin se mueve hacia abajo para el cordón de pijamas de Kenny, Kenny pone la mano en la parte superior de su pantalón.

"Voy a hacer esto", dice, la voz un poco temblorosa. Devlin se encoge de hombros y se sienta, mirando con interés como Kenny tiene muchos líos con el nudo en el cordón. Sentado atrás y vibrando fuera de ella, que otra vez los colores de rosa, con la esperanza de que Devlin no se burlara de él por su ropa interior de superhéroe un tanto gilipollas.

No hubo suerte, como Devlin resopla y le pregunta, "La Linterna Verde? ¿En serio?" Kenny frunce el ceño, cruzando los brazos. "¿Qué pasa con el Linterna Verde?"

"Nada, es sólo que ... Siempre supe que sería usar ropa interior verde!" En ese momento, Devlin se cae de lado sobre la cama y comienza a reír en serio.

El Ceño se convierta en un puchero, Kenny da patadas al chico, entonces se tira encima de él. Los dos comienzan a luchar, agitando las extremidades, riendo todo el tiempo, tirar almohadas y el envío de las mantas en el caos.

En un momento dado, Devlin y Kenny no se habían ha fijado antes de que el niño más pequeño arriba del mayor. Jadeando, se queda mirando a Kenny a Devlin, situada en la parte superior de él, el color, junto a sus tobillos entrelazados donde el pecho empapado de sudor cumplir .

Kenny se puede sentir más astuto que Devlin con el corazón de conejo rápido debajo de él, y el repentino revuelo que se siente en sus caderas son presionadas juntas lo hace sentirse mareado.

"Kenny", susurra Devlin, empujando hacia arriba en su contra. Kenny deja escapar un grito ahogado, dejando caer su cabeza sobre el pecho de Devlin, la respiración entrecortada corto, enganchó. Retorciéndose bajo él, Devlin silbidos en el oído de Kenny, "la derecha, justo donde está su boca ..." Tomando un respiro, interrumpiéndose con un gemido, se traga Devlin y continúa. "Sólo el pecho.. lame allí, ¿de acuerdo?"

Un poco confuso, Kenny cumple, dejando caer su cabeza y lamiendo el pecho de Devlin. La piel debajo de la lengua es salada, una especie de fruta, pero los sentimientos extraños que fluye a través de él detienen su pensamiento racional. Todo lo que puede centrarse en los sonidos que Devlin está haciendo, el calor, cuando los dos están en contacto unos con otros.

A medida que continúa de lamer a través del pecho de Devlin,resive notificaciones de el que cada vez que su lengua da golpes uno de los pezones de Devlin, el niño empuja hacia arriba, y ese sentimiento se hace más fuerte. Debe ser un punto sensible.

De repente, Devlin empujando en los hombros de Kenny y Kenny rueda fuera de él, ladeando la cabeza. Sacudiendo su largo flequillo de la cara, mira Devlin a Kenny y se sienta. "Necesito que me toques , ahora," él pide, agarrando la muñeca de Kenny y llevándolo a la elástica de su ropa interior.

Todos los momentos anteriores pasan en la mente de Kenny como si fuera ahora procesar lo que había sucedido. Se queda a la mano de Devlin sujeta en la muñeca, donde pasan los dedos a la piel desaparecen bajo la tela negro, el bulto considerable se dibujo, los ojos miraban hacia abajo, con el corazón acelerado y su sangre palpitante a través de sus oídos.

Tragando su ansiedad Kenny ,Devlin le puso la mano allí, el calor considerable en su mano poniendo más color a su rostro ya se sonrojó. Como si en el momento justo, Devlin se inclina hacia adelante, apoyándose en el hombro de Kenny y moviendo la mano del otro chico en círculos lentos.

Devlin lo mira a continuación, escrito con los ojos. Kenny sólo puede mirar fijamente, sin pestañear, mientras trata de armar el proceso de pensamiento. Las cosas van tan rápido, ¿es esto lo que hay que hacer? ¿Qué _debe_ hacer?

Él asiente con la cabeza.

Su mano se mueve entonces como Devlin se levanta sobre sus rodillas y la se quita lo que sobra de su ropa interior hacia abajo con su mano libre, la otra todavía se aferran a hombro de Kenny.

Casi como un imán, Kenny encuentra sus ojos atraídos a esta nueva piel expuesta, su ritmo cardíaco elevado a un nivel casi doloroso. Devlin mira a él, sonriendo un poco fuera de la comisura de la boca. "Bueno, ¿qué te parece?"

No se puede encontrar las palabras para decir,la de boca Kenny se encuentra sin decir palabra. Nunca había visto a nadie desnudo antes, _nunca._ Y este fue _Devlin._ El hijo mayor se ríe un poco nervioso y se arrastra hacia delante, las manos y las rodillas, poniendo sus manos sobre los muslos temblando de Kenny. "Te ves ... con miedo", observa en silencio. "Y también estás temblando."

"Tengo un montón de cosas que pensar en este momento" Kenny con tono semis-serio, empieza a temblar en serio.

Devlin ojos como platos con el miedo a eso. "¿Quieres parar?"

Curiosamente, Kenny se encuentra moviendo la cabeza. Es como que es algo que _tiene_ que hacer. Le debe mucho a Devlin. "a-acuéstate," ordená que con voz temblorosa, Devlin cumpliendo y cayendo boca arriba sobre el colchón.

Tomo unas cuantas respiraciones profundas, Kenny se pone de rodillas y se pone en una posición por encima de Devlin que sus rodillas se preparó a ambos lados de las piernas desnudas del joven, sentada sobre los muslos del otro.

La piel se siente extraña en él, otra nueva sensación a la que había sentido antes en comparación. Devlin mira expectante hacia él, los brazos tendidos perezosamente a través de la almohada encima de su cabeza y sus cabellos esparcidos desordenadamente sobre su rostro, se pegue en la mejilla, desde donde el sudor se habían reunido.

A pesar de que no conoce el término para ello, Kenny se siente ... _bueno._

Al parecer impaciente, el niño debajo de él empuja hacia arriba, provocando un gemido gutural de Kenny en la piel ,las miradas de Devlin , donde antes estaba la tela de su ropa interior. Sus ojos se deslizaron desde la cara de Devlin para terminar en sus piernas, Kenny piensa. ¿Qué se supone que haga?

Por un lado, es ... bastante grande. Tipo de color rojizo, con un color morado pálido, los colores fuertemente contra la piel pálida de Devlin,los ojos de Kenny siguen la vena una gran marcha a lo largo de su parte inferior, la lengua inconscientemente trazado de la costura de sus labios. Partiendo colocando dos dedos para sujetar su miembro, mira a Devlin para medir la reacción del niño mayor.

Esto es lo que hay que hacer, son las conjeturas de Kenny, mientras Devlin da gemidos, retorciéndose bajo él y apretando los puños. El resto de los dedos lo mismo, a la ligera, sujetando "eso" como si fuera un joystick en un juego de ordenador. Otro gemido, convirtiéndose en una serie de jadeos ahogado.

Deslizando los dedos hacia abajo, Kenny se apodera de ella con la totalidad de su mano, palma contra la instalación cómodamente. Que palpita bajo su mano, tratando de hacerlo para estimular aún más. Frotar el pulgar contra su miembro se mueve el resto de los dedos hacia arriba y abajo, cambiando la piel con ellos.

Más sonidos escapan de la garganta de Devlin en cada pase de Kenny hace con la mano, cada movimiento circular de su dedo pulgar. Con su mano libre, Kenny alcanza para una de las muñecas de Devlin y bambolea hacia adelante sobre los muslos del niño para que el otro alcance de la mano como él lo pone entre sus propias piernas.

Automáticamente, las palmas Devlin sobre el bulto en la ropa interior de Kenny, imitando los movimientos que Kenny está haciendo sobre él, incluso a través de la tela. Ahora los mismos sonidos que Devlin está haciendo empiezan a llegar a partir de su propia garganta, Kenny tiene sentimiento casi avergonzado por ella.

El sentimiento se desintegra rápidamente como los dedos de Devlin comenzar a tirar en el frente y en su ropa interior, retorciéndose los dedos en el interior.

El aspecto determinado en el rostro de Devlin, parece casi demasiado difícil de lograr. Kenny se detiene por un momento, liberando su mano, y se baja de Devlin por un momento a tientas con su propia ropa interior, finalmente sólo se extiende hacia atrás,se quita su bóxer y golpeándolo con el pie fuera de sus tobillos. Traga un poco de aprensión, vuelve a donde estaba, sentado en las piernas de Devlin.

Como él mismo se asienta, Kenny puede, literalmente, sentir los ojos de Devlin rondando arriba y abajo de su cuerpo al descubierto. La sensación cambia un poco, la vergüenza o la vergüenza trepando por el cuello a salpicar a través de sus mejillas. Una mano se acerca a descansar sobre la curva de su cadera; Devlin sonríe un poco.

"¿Qué eres, tímido?"

Sacudiendo la cabeza vigorosamente, Kenny responde: "De ninguna manera! Eres tu quien me miraba a cabo por el estilo."

Y, para poner la guinda en el pastel, se agarra a Devlin y comienza a bombear más rápido que antes.

Cualquier critica que Devlin había formado muere instantáneamente cuando lo toma eso para arriba en la mano de Kenny, transformándose en algo que Kenny oye como: "Ah, p-por favor, más!" En cuanto a la electricidad, la corriente de palabras a través de su pecho derecho su entrepierna, dando vueltas en círculos y nudos. No puede explicarlo, pero de alguna manera él sólo _sabe_ lo que tiene que hacer, aunque no es en absoluto claro.

La mano de Devlin se desliza hacia abajo en el muslo y en él, lo agarre con fuerza y descuidadamente imitando Kenny.

A punto de perder el equilibrio de la estipulación repentina, Kenny se inclina hacia adelante, apoyando una mano en el pecho de Devlin, extendiendo al otro lado de uno de sus pectorales. Bajo su mano allí, se puede sentir la piel picor erguido, y, curiosamente, se cepilla la yema de su dedo pulgar a través de ella.

El sonido que hace que Devlin se parece a nada Kenny ha escuchado alguna vez en su _vida._

Tal vez como un gato que muere. O El ruido que Rockpile (su pero de piedra) hace cuando quiere salir.

Kenny hace una mueca de sí mismo para aquellos pensamientos estúpidos simplemente flotando en su cabeza, desterrando con un par rápido de batidos. Él mira hacia abajo, centrándose en Devlin, retorciéndose bajo él, desnudo, sudoroso enrojecido, ... Es extraño. Estas son cosas Kenny nunca había pensado que era atractivo (o algo) antes, pero esa lista ha ido creciendo desde las cosas comenzaron hace una semana.

Una de las manos de Devlin se detiene en los dedos de Kenny ,tiene más de boquilla el niño mayor, sintiendo en los huesos y tendones en su piel. El joven responde masajeando la piel allí, el fomento de los movimientos de su otra mano al mismo tiempo. Los ojos de Devlin deshacen como él se inclina la cabeza, dejando al descubierto su cuello, una gota de sudor llamativos de Kenny en su viaje para descansar en el baño en la clavícula.

Y de repente Devlin está temblando, Kenny sigue , un sentimiento extraño siente cuando aprieta en sus entrañas más baja antes de que él deja escapar un gemido de última hora, el colapso en el lado de Devlin como el otro chico le permite ir de él. La carne una vez firme en su puño va suave otra vez; Kenny va, bajando la mano al muslo de Devlin. Los dos simplemente respiran en el silencio increíblemente fuerte, Kenny preguntándose qué es exactamente lo que lo atropelló.

"Eso", dice Devlin después de una pausa embarazosa ", fue increíble."

Kenny solo puede pensar que hacer es estar de acuerdo. "Sí".


End file.
